


You Haven't Seen The Last of Me

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Burlesque, Dean is singing, M/M, OOC Dean Ambrose, You Haven't Seen the Last of Me - Cher, past ambrollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Ambrose gets pushed past his limit, he decides to go off by himself and let out his emotions in one way he knows how. To sing his heart out and he didn’t know his ex-boyfriend Seth Rollins, witnessed the entire thing. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the song "You Haven't Seen The Last of Me" by the beautiful Cher from Burlesque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Haven't Seen The Last of Me

Dean Ambrose walked through the arena, ignoring everyone in sight. He was once again humiliated by the Authority. This time he was put in handcuffs and various types of foods were dumped on him by different Authority members. He had gone and taken a shower and sighed when he got to a room by himself. It was almost as if a song began to play in his head as he sat down on a chair with the back pressed to his chest.

He closed his eyes and began to sing.

_Feeling broken_  
Barely holding on  
But there’s just something so strong  
Somewhere inside of me  
And I am down but I’ll get up again  
Don’t count me out just yet

The dirty blonde opened his eyes and looked out into the arena that was completely vacated. It was just him. Usually with the mood that he was in, he would be tearing everything apart or even smoking a cigarette. Just something inside of him told him no. Continuing with the song, he gripped the chair tightly as tears came to his eyes. Dean was focused on the words that he never noticed the figure of one Seth Rollins walk into the arena and freeze at the sight of the Lunatic Fringe.

_I’ve been brought down to my knees_  
And I’ve been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I’ll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven’t seen the last of me  
You haven’t seen the last of me

Without thinking, he pushed off the chair and pushed it out of the way and moved forward. Running his hands through his hair and pulling at the roots of the curls. Seth felt a string pull in his chest as he watched his ex-boyfriend sing to his heart’s content in the middle of the ring. He never knew Dean could sing for one or that he ever did for that matter.

_They can say that  
I won’t stay around  
But I’m gonna stand my ground  
You’re not gonna stop me  
You don’t know me_  
_You don’t know who I am_  
Don’t count me out so fast

The dirty blonde looked up to the sky and fell down to his knees with a single tear falling from his eye.

_I’ve been brought down to my knees_  
And I’ve been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I’ll be back

Pushing off the ground and going back to his full height, Dean looked down to the ground before looking around. Seth was intrigued with Dean’s movements; watching all the passion go through the body of the dirty blonde. This was not the normal Dean Ambrose everyone saw every day. It was the Dean Ambrose that Seth had only ever seen once before. His guard was down and all of his emotions were showing.

__  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven’t seen the last of me

Dean was standing at full height again. Moving along with the beat that was inside his head as if it were playing aloud for everyone to hear. Passion and sincerity ran through his mezzo voice.

There will be no fade out  
This is not the end  
I’m down now  
But I’ll be standing tall again  
Time are hard but  
I was built tough  
I’m gonna show you all what I’m made of

Dean held out the last note and cradled his head in his hands like he was fighting an internal battle. Seth was impressed in all honesty. He always watched Dean to come out of his shell and just show that he actually cared for something.

_I’ve been brought down to my knees_  
And I’ve been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I’ll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven’t seen the last of me

_No no_  
I’m not going nowhere  
I’m staying right here  
Oh no  
You won’t see me fade out  
I’m not taking my bow  
Can’t stop me  
It’s not the end  
You haven’t seen the last of me  
Oh no  
You haven’t seen the last of me  
You haven’t seen the last of me

Dean had fallen back down to his knees in the middle of the ring as he finished the last note softly. The dirty blonde looked back up with a tear stained face. Seth took one last look without saying a word and left Dean alone in the arena. __  



End file.
